


I will follow you into the dark

by hinalii



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, POV Grantaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9413459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinalii/pseuds/hinalii
Summary: It's the night of the barricades and it's probably their last chance to confess their true feelings.‘’Grantaire never listens.’’





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. I only write for my own fun. 
> 
> This was written over two years ago, it was just kinda there, sitting on my laptop so I thought it was time to post it.
> 
> English is not my first language so all mistakes are mine.

Grantaire never listens. He doesn’t listen when Enjolras tells him not to take another drink. He doesn’t listen when Enjolras tells everyone who wants to go from the barricade to go, cause if they stay they will surely be dead by sunrise. 

Grantaire should have gone home, he hardly believes the pretty words Enjolras kept saying about the revolution, about freedom. He knows that he –that none of them- will walk away from the barricade alive. That tonight is his last night on earth. That’s the reason why he didn’t leave, Grantaire thinks, listening to the silence that fills the air, the quiet before the storm, he didn’t leave because if this is his last night on earth he wants to be with the person that matters the most in his life. And that person is Enjolras. 

Enjolras will die tonight, Grantaire thinks, and that thought fills him with a burning anger and all he can think about is that he wants to kill with his bare hands every soldier, every policeman, every man with a gun that will do nothing but think of harming his leader. Grantaire takes a sip of wine to control the anger, and smiles bitterly, thinking that probably Enjolras will never know what Grantaire feels for him. 

Grantaire doesn’t know, hasn’t really noticed, that for the entire evening Enjolras never tears his eyes away from him. He still has Javert’s bat in his hand, the one he used to beat Javert after he punched Grantaire. Grantaire doesn’t notice that Enjolras is pacing the room from the door to the window next to Grantaire’s table, either, that he’s here, like a bodyguard, protecting Grantaire. 

There is a thing that Grantaire notices, though, and it’s the silence. No one is in the bar, everyone is resting, waiting for the battle to begin. The only ones still awake are Grantaire and Enjolras in the bar and the guys outside taking the watch. Then Grantaire notices the way Enjolras walks, that he cannot stay still. 

He calls his name but Enjolras keeps pacing the room. So Grantaire grabs is wrist and tells him to sit down. He doesn’t let go until, eventually, Enjolras sits down with a heavy sigh. Grantaire puts the bottle on the table in front of Enjolras. ‘’Drink.’’ he says. 

Enjolras doesn’t drink, of course. So Grantaire takes another sip and puts the bottle back where it was –in front of Enjolras. ‘’We are all going to die tonight.’’ Says Grantaire, matter-of-fact like. ‘’You should drink.’’ 

This time Enjolras drinks. He drinks a lot. After a while his hands stop shaking with fear and anger, not for him, but for the young lives, especially the young man’s sitting in front of him, wasted in this desperate war. He starts to think that Grantaire’s right, that they are all going to die and that their little war is lost even before it has started. He takes another sip of wine, then looks up at Grantaire and sighs again. He looks tired. 

‘’I think you’re right, I think we will all be dead before dawn. You should have gone home. What are you doing here? You never believed for a second a word I have spoken. I know. When I said to everyone who wanted to leave to go, why didn’t you leave?? You knew you were going to die tonight! WHY DIDN’T YOU LEAVE?’’ 

Enjolras didn’t know he was screaming, didn’t feel the tears rolling down his cheeks. Grantaire was staring at him with tears in his own eyes because that was all he needed to know. He could die happily now, he didn’t even care anymore. So he spoke his thought. ‘’Because I love you.’’


End file.
